Statue to Meridia
The Statue to Meridia is a Daedric shrine dedicated to Meridia in Skyrim. It is located on Mount Kilkreath, due west of Solitude. Directly northeast of the shrine is a virtually unguarded Dragon Word Wall containing a word for Elemental Fury. The quest The Break of Dawn is started by either finding Meridia's Beacon, which appears in random chests after level 12, or by approaching the shrine. Quests The Break of Dawn Upon obtaining the beacon, which is a large gem with no value, Meridia commands the Dragonborn to take the beacon to the shrine. Once there, Meridia will tell the Dragonborn that there is a powerful necromancer named Malkoran defiling her temple, whom the Dragonborn must destroy. Find the source of power in Kilkreath Ruins After receiving a Letter from a Friend and reading it, the Dragonborn is tasked with finding a Word Wall at a radiant location. This location can be any with a Word Wall contained within it. Traveling to the location and learning the word for the appropriate Dragon Shouts will complete the quest. Notable items *Dawnbreaker Dragon Wall HET NOK FJALMOD BeiN SU WO PooK AL POGaaS OK KOPRaaN DREH NU KO GOLT Translation: Here lies Fjalmod Foul-Air who stank as much on earth as his body does now in the ground To find the word wall, stand on top of the stairs near the shrine, look north-east and the wall should be visible. Gallery Meridia's Shrine.jpg|Concept art of Meridia's Shrine. Trivia *Once Dawnbreaker is pulled from the pedestal the Dragonborn is transported from the ruins and any coin left behind will be lost. *Once all quests are completed for Meridia, the Dragonborn can "activate" the gem at the statue yet nothing occurs. *Meridia's 'Cleansing Light' (the beams of light that Meridia uses to open the doors inside the temple) is a very efficient way to power-level any magic skill, all the Dragonborn is required to do is activate the Atronach Star Sign to gain its Magicka Absorption perk and stand in the path of the light beams. The beams cause magic damage on the Dragonborn when they stand in it, thus magicka is absorbed from it. The effect almost instantly regenerates full magicka. **Combining this with Telekinesis will quickly raise the Alteration skill. **To raise the Illusion Skill, have a follower stand near a beam so illusion spells can be cast at them while the Dragonborn is standing in it. Bugs * The Dragon Shout, 'Battle, Elemental Fury,' may never load and the shout not learned. The wall will still glow and the sound effects can be heard but the word cannot be obtained. A solution is to save a few yards from the wall, return to the Skyrim Title Screen and then load the save game to cause the world to reload the wall. On the PC, the console can be used to get the shout. * Sometimes visiting the shrine will not start the quest no matter what is done to the shrine. * When transported upwards the Dragonborn may get stuck and be unable to move. Reloading should fix this. * When coming back down the Dragonborn might fall to their death, due to an unsafe landing. **Using the tgm command prevents this. **Moving away from Meridia after she finishes speaking may also work if the player steps to a lower elevation. Appearances * de:Statue für Meridia es:Estatua de Meridia fr:Statue de Méridia pl:Posąg Meridii ru:Статуя Меридии Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Daedric Shrines